Deep Space Station K-7 personnel
List of civilian personnel assigned to or visiting Deep Space Station K-7 during the mid-23rd century. Named * Mr. Lurry, station manager. Unnamed Bartender This male bartender ran a bar on Deep Space Station K-7 in 2268. He wisely declined Cyrano Jones' attempts to sell him various goods including a tribble. However, he changed his mind and bought one, when he observed Uhura taking a liking to a tribble, believing that Humans would buy them. Unfortunately, as the tribble rapidly bred and multiplied, his bar soon became overrun with the small, furry creatures. His bar was also the scene of a bar fight between Klingons and the crew of the . ( ; ) Blonde waitress This blonde waitress worked at a bar on K-7 in 2268. She served drinks to Montgomery Scott, Pavel Chekov, and Freeman shortly before they started a fight with Korax and his fellow Klingons in the bar. ( ; ) Brunette waitress This female waitress worked at a bar on K-7 in 2268. Among her customers on stardate 4523 were Arne Darvin, undercover officers from the , and Klingon officers from the . Though she started off the day with a cheerful demeanor, she soon became frustrated by people's attempts to order a raktajino. ( ; ) Cadet 1 A Starfleet cadet was present in the bar on Deep Space Station K-7 when a brawl broke out with Klingons in 2268. Although the cadet didn't join the fight, he looked on standing next to a Human friend. ( , ) . It wasn't clear if he was assigned to the station or the Enterprise, or if otherwise he was visiting from some other assignment.}} Cadet 2 A Starfleet cadet was present in the bar on Deep Space Station K-7 when a brawl broke out with Klingons in 2268. Previously, he was drinking along with another cadet and two workmen. ( ) . It wasn't clear if he was assigned to the station or the Enterprise, or if otherwise he was visiting from some other assignment.}} Civilian woman This civilian woman was having a drink on Deep Space Station K-7, along with an Antares crewmember, a workman and a female Starfleet officer, soon before the brawl broke out. She sat behind Pavel Chekov, and later she stood at a wall, watching the brawl along his companions. ( ) .}} Female Starfleet officer This female Starfleet officer (wearing a sciences division uniform) was having a drink on Deep Space Station K-7, along with an Antares crewmember, a workman, and a civilian woman, soon before the brawl broke out. ( ) Starfleet captain This Starfleet captain was visiting the bar on Deep Space Station K-7, during the same time when both the Enterprise crewmembers and the time-traveling crew of the USS Defiant were present. ( ) Starfleet officers These Starfleet officers were having drinks on Deep Space Station K-7 soon before the brawl broke out. ( ) Workman #1 This Human workman in a purple jumpsuit was having drinks on Deep Space Station K-7 when a brawl broke out. He didn't join in, but watched from the sidelines with a Starfleet cadet. ( ) .}} Workman #2 This workman in an orange jumpsuit was having drinks on Deep Space Station K-7, along with another workman and two Starfleet cadets, when a brawl broke out. ( ) .|His jumpsuit was originally seen in .}} Workman #3 This workman in an orange jumpsuit was having drinks on Deep Space Station K-7, along with an Antares crewmember, a civilian woman and a female Starfleet officer, when a brawl broke out. ( ) .}} de:Liste von Crewmitgliedern der Raumstation K-7 fr:Personnel de Deep Space K-7 Deep Space K-7 personnel Deep Space K-7 personnel